Uncle!, Tao's Birthday
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Semua itu mungkin, dan sebagian besar hidup manusia dipenuhi oleh kebetulan. Hidup ini penuh dengan rasa, dan kebetulan-kebetulan selalu terjadi. Terkadang, suatu kebetulan dapat menjadi suatu kenangan manis yang indah dalam hidup seseorang-khususnya kebetulan akan cinta. #TaoRis A/N : EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project Pt. 3! #HappyTaoDay
Uncle!

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **WU YIFAN, HUANG ZITAO**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **K+**

SUMMARY :

 _Kris adalah seorang tentara muda yang tengah melakukan pelatihan untuk proyek ketentaraannya di salah satu stadion di Gwangji. Di saat yang bersamaan, sekelompok remaja SMA sedang melakukan pelatihan paduan suara untuk sebuah penghelatan besar di stadion itu pula nanti. Kemudian, Kris tidak dapat memutuskan pandangannya dari salah seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sudah dipertemukan oleh Tuhan dalam insiden yang unik. Kebetulan demi kebetulan terjadi, meyakinkan mereka bahwa mereka adalah jodoh. Diambil dari kisah nyata yang terjadi seminggu lalu, inilah_ _ **National Song**_ _._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 **Holla!**

 **Well, Huang and Wu kembali dengan FF ketiga dari EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project! HAPPY BIRTHDAY !**

 **Well, FF ini dapet inspirasinya dapet dari minggu lalu (jadi minggu lalu sekolah Huang and Wu jadi pasukan padus untuk pembukaan O2SN SD/SMP di Bogor), tapi baru diketik akhir2 ni dan dipost sekarang soalnya baru dapet feels karakternya sekarang. Huang and Wu emang gak suka kalo ngetik tanpa feels dari karakter, jadi kalo misal Huang and Wu gak update2 lama, harap maklum ya ._.**

 **Wait! Di sini Kris bukan pedo yaaa, hehe. Judul di atas cuman pengecoh aja wkwkwk**

 **Yaudah yuk! Gak usah banyak basa-basi, cekidot!**

 _._

 _-Uncle!-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

"Siaaaaap, grak!"

Seorang _namja_ dengan pakaian tentara dan dengan _baret_ ( _read_ , topi khas tentara berwarna hijau) menghiasi kepalanya, tampak tengah memimpin sekelompok pasukan yang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Cuaca terik yang menyerang mereka tak menghalangi semangat mereka untuk terus berlatih.

"Hormat senjataaaa, grak!"

BRAK!

Dengan cekatan, barisan tentara itu mengangkat senjata mereka untuk melakukan penghormatan. Pemimpin pasukan itu menatap lurus ke depan, dengan kepala yang diangkat tegas dan juga punggung yang selalu ditegakkan–pose tegap yang membuat semua yang melihatnya nyaris menahan nafas saking tegapnya.

"Tegaaakkk, grak!"

BRAK!

Dan lagi, pasukan itu melakukan komando itu dengan serentak.

"Istirahaaat, laksanakan!"

"Siap, terimakasih!"

Setelah mendapat komando itu, akhirnya mereka bisa meregangkan otot-otot mereka dan berelaksasi ria. Seorang tentara tampak berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, kemudian meraih tas tentaranya dan mengambil air minum dari situ. Kawan-kawannya pun mengikuti.

"Hari ini Seoul panas dari biasanya."ucap salah seorang tentara–wajahnya benar-benar menghitam dengan keringat tak berhenti mengalir.

Walau kulit mereka cukup hitam untuk dibandingkan dengan warga Korea lainnya, mereka bisa dibilang– _ehem_ –seksi dan juga tampan–tentu saja, karena mereka semua masih muda.

"Efek pemanasan global. Biasalah."ucap tentara di sampingnya, kemudian meneguk air mineralnya.

"Kudengar akan ada latihan lain di sini. Kau tahu sesuatu, Kris?"tanya tentara yang sebelumnya mengajak mengobrol, dideliki oleh kawannya itu.

"Entahlah."

 _Well_ , biar _author_ perkenalkan siapa _main cast_ dari fanfiksi ini. Dia adalah Kris Wu _alias_ Wu Yifan, seorang tentara muda yang tengah mendalami ilmu kemiliteran dalam sebuah _camp_ militer di Seoul. Tubuhnya memiliki proporsi yang sangat baik, ditunjang dengan kulit cokelatnya yang seksi itu–efek terbakar sinar matahari, tapi siapa peduli?

"Darimana kau tahu berita itu, Yeol?"tanya Kris, pada kawannya tadi–Park Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Tadi _junior_ -ku di _camp_ yang memberitahu. Kai, kau kenal dia, kan?"tanya Chanyeol, diangguki Kris singkat.

"Dia cukup terkenal di _camp_. Aku sampai heran kenapa Guru Do sampai bisa jatuh hati dengan tentara ingusan seperti dia."ucap Kris, dengan kekehan remehnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, kemudian menyikut pelan kawannya itu.

"Guru Do pasti punya alasan. Lagipula, umur mereka tidak jauh beda. Guru Do seumuran dengan kita, hanya beda satu tahun dengan Kai. Apa salahnya?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Jangan bergosip, ah!"

Kris pun berdiri, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan bilang ingin izin ke toilet. Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Kris pun berjalan ke pinggir lapangan seraya melepas seragam tentaranya–menampilkan _t-shirt_ -nya yang telah basah oleh keringat, dan juga dengan otot yang menyembul di beberapa bagian tubuh.

Kris mencari-cari toilet, kemudian berjalan ke sebuah pintu dengan tulisan _toilet_ di sana.

-XOXO-

"Ah, leganya."

Kris berjalan keluar dari toilet, kemudian berjalan ke lorong menuju lapangan. Kris agak terdiam di lorong, kemudian menoleh ke belakang–ke jalan keluar menuju tempat di luar stadion. Karena Kris sedang bosan–dan lagi, timnya masih beristirahat–akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk jalan keluar stadion.

Kris menatap interior stadion itu dengan intens, sesekali menatap lebih fokus pada beberapa majalah dinding yang tertempel di lorong. Kris berjalan semakin mendekati pintu itu.

Setelah ia berjalan keluar, ia dapat melihat kesibukan di luar stadion sana.

"Huft, udara di dalam dan di luar sama-sama panas."gumam Kris.

Kris memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekitar stadion–hitung-hitung menyehatkan dan merelaksasi ototnya yang terus tegang gara-gara latihan tadi.

BRAK!

"Hey!"

Kris terdiam, mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari dekatnya. Dengan instingnya, dia mulai berlari menghampiri sumber suara.

BRM!

"Hey! Tanggung jawab! Jangan lari!"

Kris menatap sekerumunan remaja berpakaian seragam olahraga, dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang terduduk di antara mereka–mengeluhkan kakinya yang sakit. Seorang pengendara tampak mengendarai motornya, menjauh dari mereka.

Sepertinya pengendara motor itu baru saja mencari masalah.

"STOP!"

CKIT!

BRAK!

Dengan berani, Kris merentangkan tangannya, kemudian dengan tepat menggenggam _stang_ bagian kanan motor tersebut–membuat sang pengendara terperanjat–kemudian membuat pengendara itu mengerem mendadak–kekuatan tangan Kris tidak bisa diremehkan. Karena rem mendadak itu, sang pengendara pun terpental dan terjatuh dari motornya.

"Ugh, sakit!"pekik sang pengendara.

Kris menghampiri pengendara itu, kemudian menarik jaketnya dan membawanya bangun. Kris menggiring– _ralat_ , menyeret–pengendara itu ke kerumunan remaja tadi.

"Hey! Minta maaf pada kawan kami!"

"Jangan seenaknya pergi! Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

"Hey!"

"Ada masalah apa ini?"karena jengah, Kris berusaha menengahi pertengkaran itu.

"Dia, om! Dia baru saja menabrak kawan kami."ucap salah seorang remaja, menunjuk-nunjuk pengendara yang menatap mereka dengan agak ketakutan itu.

 _OM_? _Apa dia baru saja memanggilku om?_ ; batin Kris.

Apa dia baru saja memanggil Kris dengan sebutan _om_?

"Apa benar itu? Kalau benar, minta maaf!"ucap Kris, dengan wajah sangarnya.

"I-iya, iya! Dek, saya minta maaf, ya! Saya benar-benar kaget saat melihat kalian menyebrang jalan. Maaf, ya!"ucap sang pengendara, dengan tangan yang bergerak-gerak memohon maaf.

"Ya, aku maafkan."

Terdengar suara lirih. Kris melepas cengkramannya pada kerah sang pengendara dengan kasar–membiarkan sang pengendara berlari pontang-panting ke motornya yang tergeletak di jalan kemudian kabur begitu saja. Kris menghampiri _yeoja_ yang tadi terjatuh, kemudian berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Masih sakit? Di dalam stadion ada unit kesehatan. Kau mau kuajak ke sana?"tanya Kris, dengan nada lembut.

Demi apapun, Kris baru saja melihat seorang malaikat manis yang rapuh dan butuh perlindungan di hadapannya.

"Bo-boleh, om."ucap _yeoja_ itu.

"Emm, jangan panggil aku _om_. Panggil _kak_ saja. Aku hanya beda sekitar 5 tahun dari kalian."ucap Kris, dengan bahu yang didelikkan.

Mendengar ucapannya itu, _yeoja_ itu tersenyum malu dan mengangguk. Kris tersenyum juga, kemudian menempatkan tangannya pada leher dan lutut belakang _yeoja_ itu.

Kemudian, ia menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

 _Yeoja_ itu terkaget, spontan memeluk leher jenjang Kris yang berkeringat–walau begitu, dia justru menjadi terlihat tambah seksi.

"A-aku berat, kak!"ucap _yeoja_ itu, dengan mata yang menatap takut pada tanah di bawahnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak lebih berat dari barbel yang selalu aku gunakan untuk berlatih."ucap Kris, dengan senyum remehnya.

Dan Kris harus bisa ekstra tahan pada rona merah di pipi _yeoja_ itu–Kris akui, _yeoja_ itu sangatlah manis.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kerumunan kawan-kawan _yeoja_ itu menatap pemandangan itu dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Ya Tuhan, mereka lucu!"

"Foto, foto!"

" _Speechless_!"

"Tao sudah besar!"

"Hey, hey! Sebar di grup angkatan!"

-XOXO-

"Nah, di sini."

Kris mendudukkan _yeoja_ –atau mungkin Tao–di sebuah kasur mungil di sebuah ruangan yang berukuran sedang. Kris dengan sigap mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama, kemudian membukanya dan juga membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki bagian kiri Tao.

"Sakit dimana?"tanya Kris seraya menekan pelan pada bagian pergelangan kaki Tao.

"Awww!"pekik Tao, merasakan sakit di situ secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah mengetahui posisi sakitnya, Kris segera mengambil sebuah semprotan dingin khusus cedera dan juga perban gulung. Kris menyemprot area yang memar itu dengan semprotan cedera. Setelah merasa cukup, ia kemudian menggulung perban gulung itu pada kaki Tao, membalutnya dan mengikatnya kuat.

"Jangan banyak bergerak."ucap Kris.

"Terimakasih, kak."ucap Tao.

"Namamu?"

Tao mendongak, mendapati Kris yang sudah berdiri. Tao serasa seperti di alam mimpi. Dia hanya ditabrak– _halusnya_ , tersenggol–motor yang hendak melintasi jalan itu. Tapi, entah _dewi fortuna_ sedang berpihak padanya atau dia memang sedang beruntung hari itu–apa bedanya.

Tao bertemu dengan _savior_ -nya yang tampannya melebih artis Korea yang kawan-kawannya gandrungi di sekolah.

"Namaku Huang Zitao. Kakak?"tanya Tao, _to the point_.

"Kris Wu. Kak Kris saja."ucap Kris, dengan senyuman.

Tao mengangguk, kemudian menatap Kris dari atas sampai bawah. _Namja_ itu kini tengah meraih kotak pertolongan pertama itu, kemudian merapikannya dan mengatur isinya sambil berdiri. Tao benar-benar harus menahan nafas saat melihat _namja_ itu.

Dia berkeringat, berkulit cokelat ala tentara dengan rambut hitam yang mempesona. Ototnya berkembang, dengan dada bidang dan punggung yang sangat lebar dan gagah. Oh, jangan lupakan kaki jenjangnya yang semakin didukung oleh fakta bahwa _dia hanya mengenakan t-shirt yang basah oleh keringat dan celana training tentara yang kotor karena tanah_.

Tuhan, tolong, jangan bangunkan Tao dari mimpi indah ini!

"Kak Kris sedang apa di sini?"tanya Tao.

"Sedang latihan tentara untuk penghelatan acara olimpiade olahraga tingkat distrik. Kau?"tanya Kris, kemudian memilih untuk menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk di hadapan Tao.

"Oh ya? Sama! Sekolahku mengirim pasukan paduan suara untuk bernyanyi di sana. Aku salah satu anggotanya."ucap Tao, disenyumi Kris.

"Berarti kita akan terus bertemu sampai besok."ucap Kris, dengan senyuman melebar.

 _Berarti kita akan terus bertemu? Tentu saja, kak. Tentu saja_ ; batin Tao, penuh harap.

"Aku mau ke lapangan, memulai latihan lagi. Kau.. mau ikut?"tanya Kris, diangguki Tao.

"Tapi, aku belum bisa jalan normal."ucap Tao, menatap murung kakinya yang dibalut.

"Tenang saja."ucap Kris.

Kris meraih leher dan lutut belakang Tao, kembali menggendong _yeoja_ itu ala _bridal style_. Tao menatap Kris dari bawah dagu _namja_ itu, dan Tao yakin wajahnya kini sangatlah memalukan ( _read_ , memerah semerah tomat).

Tao, hentikan rona merahmu jika kau tak mau _diserang_ oleh Kris.

-XOXO-

"TAO!"

Kris membawa Tao pada rombongan kawan-kawannya yang sudah memenuhi area tribun untuk kawanan paduan suara. Kris mendudukkan Tao pada sebuah kursi di tengah kawan-kawan _yeoja_ -nya.

Asal kalian tahu, kawan-kawan Tao tak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari Kris.

"Aku mau latihan dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."ucap Kris.

Dia mengusak rambut Tao!

Kris tersenyum, kemudian kembali turun dari tribun dan menghampiri kawan-kawan sesama tentaranya yang telah siap untuk berlatih lagi. Tao menatap kepergian Kris dengan wajah berbinar, dan kawan-kawannya menatap penasaran padanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Tao! Siapa dia!?"pekik salah seorang kawannya dengan _name-tag_ Wendy Son.

"Dia Kak Kris, orang yang tadi menolongku di jalan."ucap Tao, tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kris.

"Cieee, Tao sudah dewasa!"sorak salah seorang kawan Tao yang lain–dengan _name-tag_ Seulgi.

"Ish, apa-apaan, sih!"

Tao semakin tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya, ketika melihat Kris yang tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya.

Sialnya, beberapa kawan Tao malah jadi _salah tingkah_ gara-gara itu.

 _Kegeeran, kah?_

-XOXO-

"Oh, jadi _yeoja_ yang itu?"

Chanyeol menambah fokus matanya ke arah titik dimana Kris baru saja menunjuknya. Itu adalah seorang _yeoja_ berkulit _tan_ manis dengan rambut panjang lurus dan bibir kucing yang manis. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan kawan-kawannya, jadi tidak memperhatikan dua _namja_ dewasa ini.

"Dia manis."ucap Kris, dengan senyumnya.

"Dia lebih mirip dianggap sebagai _adikmu_ dibanding _pacarmu_."ejek Chanyeol, membuat Kris hanya terkekeh masam padanya.

"Terserah kamu, Yeol."ucap Kris.

Kris menatap Tao, memperhatikan setiap tingkah laku _yeoja_ itu. Mulai dari caranya tertawa, mengerucutkan bibir, merajuk, dan–yang terpenting–tersenyum, membuat Kris tak bisa berhenti terkekeh.

"Kau suka padanya?"

"Entahlah. Aku masih bingung dengan pertanyaan itu."ucap Kris, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao yang terus asyik mengobrol dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Perbedaan umur kalian tidak terlampau jauh. Coba saja, Kris."ucap Chanyeol, membuat Kris menoleh padanya.

"Dia belum cukup umur untuk melakukan _itu_."ucap Kris, membuat Chanyeol membelalak.

"Kau bahkan sudah berpikiran sampai situ, Kris!"kagetnya, membuat Kris mengernyit heran.

"Berpikiran sampai mana?"tanya Kris, membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Sampai situ! Sampai _itu_!"pekik Chanyeol, dengan penekanan pada kata _itu_.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya bilang kalau dia belum cukup umur untuk belajar menembak! Ada yang salah?"ucap Kris, dengan pandangan yang heran sekaligus ngeri ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kau sungguh berpikir itu, Kris?"tanya Chanyeol, diangguki Kris dengan mantap.

"Ya, tentu! Memang maksudmu apa dengan _itu_?"tanya Kris, heran.

" _Whatever_."

Chanyeol hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri, apalagi ketika melihat senyum bodoh Kris yang terus menatap Tao dengan pandangan berbinar ala–maafkan _author_ , Kris!–pedofil.

Entah Kris yang terlalu polos, atau memang Chanyeol yang terlalu _bokep_ , semua itu adalah rahasia Tuhan.

-XOXO-

Tao menatap latihan demi latihan yang dilakukan oleh Kris. _Namja_ itu menjadi salah satu anggota barisan tentara, dengan senjata yang ia pegang. Tao akui, kawan-kawan Kris yang tentara juga tidak kalah tampannya.

Tapi–tentu saja–hanya Kris yang dapat memikatnya sedemikian rupa.

"Ya Tuhan, tentara itu tampan sekali!"pekik seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk di samping Tao–dengan _name-tag_ Byun Baekhyun.

"Mereka memang tampan."ucap Tao, dengan senyuman.

"Kau menyukai tentara yang tadi menolongmu, kan?"tanya Baekhyun, membuat Tao menoleh kaget ke arahnya.

"Ba-bagaimana.."gumam Tao, _speechless_.

"Aku kawan masa kecilmu, Tao. Tentu saja aku tahu luar-dalam dirimu seperti apa! Kau bukan tipe yang mudah menyukai orang. Kau terlalu polos dan tidak peka terhadap sekelilingmu!"ucap Baekhyun, entah bisa dianggap sebagai pujian atau ejekan.

"Ya, ya, ya, itulah aku."ucap Tao, dengan anggukan maklumnya yang manis.

"Kalian cocok. Tubuhmu tinggi dan wajahmu terlihat dewasa walau tentu masih terlihat _cute_ untuk ukuran anak SMA. Tentara yang tadi membantumu tampan dan wajahnya bak model. Jangan lupa kalau dia terlihat awet muda!"ucap Baekhyun–duh, _yeoja_ ini bersemangat sekali.

"Cocok darimana? Kenapa kamu bisa se- _pede_ itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyukaiku? Aku hanya anak SMA ingusan yang bahkan tidak pernah memiliki mantan pacar atau apapun hal berbau cinta."ucap Tao, dengan nada yang terdengar lebih murung dan juga wajah yang lebih ditekuk ke bawah ( _read_ , murung).

"Kau mau kita berdebat di sini, Tao-ku sayang?"tanya Baekhyun, dengan wajah yang tampak menahan rasa antusiasnya terhadap Tao.

Baekhyun sudah lelah dengan Tao yang tidak peka. Dia ingin Tao–sekali saja dalam hidupnya–menjadi peka dan dapat merasakan cinta di sekelilingnya.

"Entahlah, Baek. Ini terlalu rumit."ucap Tao, kemudian matanya kembali terpaku pada Kris yang kini tengah melakukan latihan baris-berbaris di lapangan.

 _Terlalu rumit hanya untukmu, Tao_ ; batin Baekhyun, jengah.

 _Tuhan, semoga Tao menjadi peka_..

-XOXO-

Paduan suara itu mulai latihan, dengan sesekali pengulangan pada beberapa lirik yang terdengar agak _out of tune_. Tao bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang terdengar _mezo-sopran_ , berusaha menyatukan 6 tingkat suara yang berbeda di situ– _bass_ , _baritone_ , dan _tenor_ untuk _namja_ , dan _alto_ , _mezo-sopran_ , dan _sopran_ untuk _yeoja_.

Kris menatap Tao, yang kini tengah terfokus pada gerakan tangan guru musiknya yang memberi instruksi dan aba-aba dalam tempo lagu tersebut.

"Mereka hebat sekali. Suara mereka sudah terbagi-bagi seperti itu. Seperti di opera di Autsralia."ucap Kris, diangguki Chanyeol.

" _Well_ , mereka kan dari sekolah musik, jadi wajar."ucap Chanyeol, membuat Kris menoleh.

"Sekolah musik?"tanya Kris, diangguki Chanyeol.

"Tidak terlalu terkenal, tetapi akreditasinya sudah cukup baik. Kau lihat saja nanti saat hari-H."ucap Chanyeol, kemudian beralih pada barbelnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Selagi Chanyeol memilih untuk beristirahat dengan barbelnya, Kris lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan hatinya dengan menatap Tao dan terus menerus mengulang kalimat _betapa cantik dan indahnya yeoja itu_ di hatinya.

-XOXO-

" _Do re mi fa sol la si do_!"

Mereka semua menyanyikan tangga nada itu dengan perlahan, berusaha agar tidak _out of tune_ lagi. Tao merasa bahwa tenggorokkannya agak kering, jadi dia mulai membuka tasnya dan mencari-cari botol minumnya.

"Eh, dimana dia?"gumam Tao, ketika dirasa bahwa botol minumnya tidak ada.

"Tao!"

Tao menoleh, dan mendapati Seulgi yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke bawah tribun. Tao mengikuti arahan dari Seulgi, lantas terbelalak.

Tampak seorang Kris, yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya seraya memperlihatkan sebotol air mineral yang baru saja dia beli tadi–masih dingin dan segar.

Tao langsung berlari menuruni tribun, menghampiri Kris yang kini tengah menyender pada ambang pagar. Kini, mereka terpisahkan oleh jeruji pagar tribun–walau begitu, mereka masih terlihat dekat.

"Hai."sapa Kris, membuat Tao tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Hai."sahut Tao, dengan wajah malu-malunya yang kentara.

"Aku membelikanmu minum. Yah, paduan suara harus rajin-rajin minum, kan? Suaramu akan menjadi lebih baik."ucap Kris, kemudian menyodorkan air mineral itu.

"Benarkah? Memang Kak Kris tidak butuh minum?"tanya Tao, menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang cukup heran.

Dan selanjutnya, Tao tidak bisa menahan debar jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal gara-gara senyuman Kris yang hangat dan menenangkan.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah minum. Kau lebih butuh."

Tao menerima air mineral itu, lantas–tanpa sadar–mendekap botol mineral itu. Kris menatap botol mineral itu, kemudian ekstra keras menahan rasa senangnya ketika mengetahui bahwa Tao menerima botol mineralnya.

Dan kemudian, Kris tak bisa menahan kekagetannya.

Tao menatapnya, kemudian memperlihatkan sepasang _puppy eyes_ -nya dan kemudian mengepal tangannya di udara–kesan yang benar-benar manis dan bisa-bisa membuat Kris overdosis gula darah.

" _Fighting_ , kak!"

-XOXO-

Paduan suara sudah selesai berlatih, dan mereka tengah mulai untuk bersiap meninggalkan stadion–tak lupa mereka juga menerapkan hidup bersih dengan mengambil beberapa sampah yang berserakan di sana.

Tao meraih tasnya–setelah membereskan beberapa sampah di sekitarnya–kemudian memakainya di punggung dan menuruni tribun perlahan. Tao menoleh ke arah lapangan, dimana tim militer masih berlatih.

Kris di sana, masih fokus dalam latihan dan melakukan baris berbaris.

Tao menyunggingkan senyum simpul, kemudian menuruni tribun lebih cepat. Baekhyun menghampiri Tao yang sudah turun, mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.

"Aku.. masih ada keperluan lain."ucap Tao, menolak dengan halus ajakan pulang Baekhyun.

"Ahh, keperluan dengan Kak Kris-mu kah?"goda Baekhyun, yang kemudian langsung berlari sebelum Tao menendangnya dengan kemampuan _wushu_ -nya.

" _YA_!"pekik Tao, tapi kemudian malah dibalas oleh lidah Baekhyun yang dijulurkan untuk meledeknya.

Tao memberenggut kesal, kemudian menatap ke arah lapangan dan berjalan ke sana. Dia mencari bangku di pinggir lapangan, kemudian memilih untuk duduk di sebuah bangku dan menatap latihan militer itu dengan pandangan mata yang tak bisa dialihkan dari Kris.

Setiap gerakan tegas yang dilakukan Kris, setegas itulah detak jantung Tao.

-XOXO-

"Terimakasih untuk usahanya! Besok, lakukan yang terbaik! Bubaaaarr, jalan!"

GRAK!

Setelah melakukan pembubaran barisan, Kris dan kawan-kawannya pun bertepuk tangan–untuk mengapresiasi kerja keras mereka yang sudah latihan berkali-kali hari itu. Chanyeol menghampiri Kris, kemudian ber- _highfive_ ria dengannya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras."ucap Kris.

Chanyeol mengendarkan pandangannya, kemudian memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sesuatu yang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian menoleh pada Kris dan menyenggol lengannya.

" _Yeoja_ -mu menunggu di sana."

"Eh?"

Kris mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, kemudian matanya tak bisa teralih dari objek yang tengah tertidur sambil duduk di sana.

Tao yang tertidur seraya mendekap tasnya, dengan kepala bersender pada tasnya–betapa menggemaskannya sosok itu.

Chanyeol segera meraih tasnya dengan tas Kris, kemudian memberikan tas Kris pada empunya. Kris berterimakasih, kemudian segera berlari menghampiri Tao yang masih tertidur di tempat duduk itu.

"Kenapa dia tidur seperti itu? Dia bisa sakit."gumam Kris, dengan senyum simpulnya yang menawan.

Kris duduk di samping Tao, kemudian mengamati wajah itu. Wajah yang polos, dengan kulit yang terlihat semakin menawan dan juga rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai panjang mengikuti hukum gravitasi. Jangan lupakan seragam sekolahnya yang pas dengan tubuh ramping berisinya.

Tao adalah malaikat, bagi Kris.

Perlahan, Kris meraih tas Tao. Kris memakai satu tali tasnya pada pundak kirinya, kemudian perlahan menarik tas Tao dari pelukannya. Kris menahan pundak Tao dengan lembut agar tubuh itu tidak terjerembab ke depan. Kris menggendong tas Tao pada pundak satunya, kemudian dengan mudah menempatkan kedua tangannya pada Tao.

Dan setelahnya, ia menggendong _yeoja_ itu ala _bridal style_ , sekali lagi.

Mereka berjalan menuju motor mereka.

-XOXO-

BRM!

Tao terbangun perlahan, merasakan angin yang menerjang wajahnya perlahan. Rambutnya beterbangan, dengan seragam yang juga beterbangan. Sebuah jaket kulit kebesaran melindungi tubuhnya, dan Tao baru saja menyadari bahwa tangannya mendekap sesuatu.

Saat Tao melihat ke depan, terpampanglah punggung gagah seseorang yang sedang menaiki motor besarnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"pekik Tao, spontan.

CKIT!

Tiba-tiba, sang pengendara motor mengerem mendadak motornya. Motor itu masih di tengah jalan, membuat beberapa pengendara lain menjadi terkaget.

"Hey, bisa jalan, tidak!?"maki pengendara mobil di belakang mereka.

Pengendara motor itu meminggirkan motornya, kemudian memarkirnya. Tao segera turun dari motor itu, menatap tubuhnya dengan pandangan waspada. Satu-satunya yang berubah dari tubuhnya adalah bahwa dia diselubungi oleh jaket kulit hitam yang kebesaran dengannya–tasnya juga sudah tidak ada.

"Kau tak apa?"

Tao menatap pada pengendara motor yang kini tengah membuka helmnya. Seketika, Tao terbelalak–saking kagetnya, dia nyaris saja terjatuh kalau saja tangan lentiknya tidak menyentuh pundak lebar pengendara motor itu.

Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kotor khas tentara.

"Ka-kak Kris."gumam Tao, merasa bahwa dirinya masih _bermimpi_.

"Aku baru mau mengantarmu pulang. Kau tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Huft, untung tidak ada yang menabrak kita."ucap Kris, dengan helaan nafas perlahan.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku spontan. Aku terlalu kaget. Maaf, kak."ucap Tao, dengan nada menyesal yang kentara.

Kris menghela nafas pelan, kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak Tao untuk kembali menaiki motornya.

"Kemana rumahmu?"tanya Kris, membuat Tao agak berpikir.

"Gwangji Barat."ucap Tao, dikekehi Kris.

"Jauh juga. Okelah, tidak apa-apa."ucap Kris, kemudian mulai men- _starter_ motornya.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa? Kalau jauh, aku naik bus saja."ucap Tao, digelengi Kris.

"Santai."

-XOXO-

Tao merebahkan dirinya di atas sebuah kasur, menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan sebuah lampu gantung dengan aksen biru muda langit yang kentara. Tao mendekap selimut yang tengah ia rebahi itu, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Wajah Kris terbayang di benaknya, seketika membuat Tao tidak bisa menahan rasa _geregetan_ -nya yang terlihat sekali.

Tao merasa bahwa wajahnya memanas, dan Tao sangat menyadari ketika nama Kris melintasi benaknya, sekelilingnya terasa sangat hangat dan indah. Tao tak bisa menahan senyuman yang terus terukir oleh bibir kucingnya, menyadari bahwa pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Kris, Kris, dan Kris.

 _Love at the first sight_ , kah?

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

-XOXO-

CKLEK

Kris membuka pintu kamar asramanya, kemudian menaruh tasnya ke dalam kamar. Kris melepas seragam tentaranya, kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya yang _half-naked_ terkena hembusan lambat namun menyenangkan dari kipas angin di kamarnya.

Kris merebahkan dirinya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan satu tangan yang menjadi penopang kepalanya. Kris tersenyum, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Wajah Tao muncul dalam benaknya.

Kris terkekeh pelan, kemudian membuka kembali matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar asramanya yang berwarna cokelat muda kusam. Kris tak dapat menahan rasa berdebarnya yang terus menghantuinya.

Pasalnya–selama ini–Kris tidak pernah menyukai seseorang sampai se- _gila_ ini.

 _Love at the first sight_ yang sangat kentara, Kris.

Sangat. Kentara.

-XOXO-

Hari-H untuk pembukaan penghelatan acara olahraga pun datang. Kris mengendarai motornya dengan lebih cepat dari biasanya–dia ingin tiba lebih pagi di stadion. Persiapannya sudah matang, dan Kris beberapa kali berlatih sendirian baris-berbaris di kamarnya di asrama.

Sesampainya di stadion, Kris segera berlari memasuki stadion itu. Untunglah pintunya sudah dibuka, jadi Kris tidak perlu untuk memanjati pagar stadion itu. Kris menyusuri lorong, menuju ke lapangan hijau stadion yang sebentar lagi akan terlihat.

BRUK!

"Awww!"

Tiba-tiba saja–mungkin karena Kris terlalu antusias dan tidak refleks berhenti–Kris menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari toilet perempuan. Tubuh Kris yang selalu dilatih kemiliteran pun dengan mudah untuk menyeimbangkan diri, lain halnya dengan lawan tabraknya tadi.

"Aww..."gumam _yeoja_ itu, dengan tangan yang memegangi kaki kanannya.

Kris menatap _yeoja_ itu, kemudian terbelalak kaget. _Yeoja_ itu masih sibuk dengan kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir, nyaris tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Kris.

"Tao?"kaget Kris, membuat _yeoja_ itu menoleh.

"Kak Kris!"pekik _yeoja_ –yang dipanggil Tao itu.

Tao berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya, kemudian bangun berdiri. Tapi, kaki kanannya menjerit kesakitan, dan Tao tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa berdiri tegak atau tidak–rasanya terkilir bukan main.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak sengaja!"

Kris benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak berhati-hati. Tao terkekeh, kemudian mengangguk dan memaafkan Kris. Tapi tentu, Kris tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri–dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Sakitkah? Kita ke unit kesehatan, yuk!"ucap Kris.

Kris pun dengan sigap menempatkan tangannya pada leher dan lutut belakang Tao. Sesaat sebelum dia melakukan hal yang sering ia lakukan pada Tao– _read_ , menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ –Tao segera mengelak.

"Ja-jangan digendong seperti ini! Gendong di punggung saja!"

Kris menatap Tao, yang kini hanya menunduk–terlalu malu untuk menatap Kris. Kris–yang memang berpikiran bodoh, kalau menurut Chanyeol–pun langsung mengangguk dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Tao.

"Naiklah."

Bodohnya Tao. Dia merasa bahwa jantungnya berdegup abnormal gara-gara pemandangan punggung lebar Kris yang berbalut jaket tentara.

Tao menaiki punggung Kris, lantas mendekap lehernya erat. Kris memegangi paha Tao, kemudian ia langsung mengangkat tubuhnya. Kris patut bersyukur, bahwa berat badan Tao bahkan tidak lebih berat dari barbel yang sering dia gunakan. Tao terlalu ringan, bagi Kris.

Mereka pun pergi ke unit kesehatan stadion itu.

-XOXO-

"Maafkan aku. Aku kurang hati-hati."

Kris mengucapkan itu berkali-kali dari lorong sampai sekarang. Kini, Kris sedang membalut kaki Tao. Kris begitu menyesali dirinya. Kemarin kaki kiri Tao yang celaka. Sekarang, saat kaki kiri Tao sudah membaik, Kris melukai _yeoja_ itu dengan membuat kaki kanannya terkilir.

Sungguh ironis.

"Tidak apa-apa, kak. Aku baik-baik saja."ucap Tao, berusaha menghibur Kris dan mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

Tapi tentu–namanya Kris–dia tidak akan mudah memaafkan dirinya sendiri semudah itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Tao. Sungguh."ucap Kris, dengan wajah yang tampak sangat bersalah.

Tao memamerkan senyum manisnya, meyakinkan Kris bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Santai saja, kak. Aku.. mau ke tribun dulu. Sepertinya beberapa kawanku sudah menunggu."ucap Tao, kemudian berdiri dari kasur di unit kesehatan itu.

"Tunggu! Biar aku mengantarmu!"

-XOXO-

"Ya Tuhan, lihat itu!"

 _Yeoja-yeoja_ di tribun itu mulai menatap antusias pada sebuah pemandangan yang ada di bawah tribun. Seorang _namja_ tampak tengah menggendong seorang _yeoja_ pada punggungnya. _Yeoja_ itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan mereka.

"Itu Tao!"

"Oh, Tuhan! Itu tentara yang kemarin!"

"Tampannyaaaa!"

Kris menatap kerumunan itu, lantas berjalan ke sana. Tao tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya yang kentara, sehingga dia lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher belakang Kris daripada menatap kawan-kawannya.

"Kalian teman-teman Tao? Kaki kanan Tao terkilir, jadi aku membantunya kemari."ucap Kris, pada _yeoja-yeoja_ itu.

Kris memposisikan dirinya, menunggu Tao untuk turun dari punggungnya. Kawan-kawan Tao membantu Tao turun dari punggungnya, dan _yeoja_ itu terus menundukkan kepalanya–merasa malu, mungkin?

"Jaga dia, ya. Aku tak mau dia terluka lagi."ucap Kris, dengan wajah khawatirnya yang sangat kentara.

Setelah berucap begitu, Kris pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuruni tribun, menuju beberapa kawan tentaranya yang tengah melakukan pemanasan di tengah lapangan. Beberapa dari mereka menyapa Kris, begitu melihat _namja_ itu sudah sampai.

"Kau beruntung, Tao. Kau bertemu dengan dia lagi!"ucap salah seorang kawan Tao–yang kita tahu adalah Seulgi.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan dia di lorong."ucap Tao, dengan semburat merahnya yang membuatnya tampak semakin manis.

"Eyy, jangan berlagak manis begitu, ah! Nanti dia _menerkam_ -mu!"ucap kawan di samping Seulgi–dia adalah Wendy Son.

Bodohnya Wendy.

Semakin dia mengucapkan itu, semakin Tao memancarkan semburat merah yang kentara.

-XOXO-

Stadion itu mulai penuh, dengan beberapa petinggi-petinggi kota yang mulai hadir. Kris dan kawan-kawan tentaranya tengah bersiap dengan kostum mereka. Tak mau kalah, pasukan paduan suara dimana Tao berada juga tak berhenti untuk melakukan pelatihan suara agar suara mereka tidak _out of tune_ nanti saat pementasan.

"Oke, _guys_! Kita berikan yang terbaik yang bisa diberikan Batalyon Serigala untuk kawan-kawan kita di stadion ini!"ucap salah seorang tentara–sepertinya pemimpin barisan.

"Siap!"pekik seluruh tentara itu, termasuk Kris.

Di lain tempat, semangat para pasukan paduan suara juga tidak kalahnya.

"Kita nyanyikan suara kita! Keluarkan seluruh tenaga kita! Jangan lupa dengan tempo dan dinamika!"ucap salah seorang _yeoja_ dengan wajah yang terlihat agak lebih tua dari pasukan paduan suara itu–sepertinya pelatihnya.

"Baik, bu!"sahut mereka semua, tak terkecuali Tao yang menunjukkan semangat bernyanyinya yang kentara.

GONG GONG GONG

Dan acara tersebut pun dimulai, ditandai dengan suara sebuah gong yang terdengar.

-XOXO-

Acara tersebut berlangsung selama 4 jam, dengan total waktu persiapan menjadi 5,5 jam. Acara berlangsung meriah dan–tentunya–lancar tanpa ada beberapa kesalahan berarti.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku, merasakan betapa dirinya lega telah mengemban tugasnya sebagai salah seorang anggota pasukan militer di stadion itu. Wajahnya berkeringat deras, dengan seragam militernya yang basah–tapi ia tidak peduli.

Lain Kris, lain juga Tao.

Tao terduduk di tribun itu, merasakan bahwa tenggorokannya sudah dibabat habis oleh beberapa lagu kebangsaan yang dia nyanyikan barusan bersama kawan-kawan paduan suaranya. Tapi, Tao bersyukur bahwa dia bisa menjaga tenggorokannya secara maksimal dan tidak ada nada yang _false_ dari mulutnya tadi.

 _It is a relief_.

Kris menatap Tao, yang kini tengah duduk sendirian di tribun–kawan-kawannya telah lama pulang. Kris mengumpulkan tenaganya, kemudian meraih tasnya dan memilih untuk berjalan menghampiri Tao.

-XOXO-

"Tao!"

Tao menoleh, kemudian tersenyum ketika mendapati Kris yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Kris tersenyum, kemudian duduk di sampingnya dan menatap ke arah lapangan hijau yang tengah dibereskan itu.

"Kau puas dengan penampilanmu?"tanya Kris, diangguki Tao.

"Sangat puas. Hari ini aku bernyanyi dengan segala emosiku, membuatku serasa terbawa oleh lagu itu. Bahkan, ketika paduan suara menyanyikan lagu nasional, aku mulai terhanyut emosi dan menangis karena membayangkan Korea."jelas Tao, dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Rasa nasionalisme-mu tinggi, Tao. Aku suka itu."ucap Kris, diangguki Tao.

"Kalau Kak Kris? Sudah merasa puas dengan penampilan pasukan militer tadi?"tanya Tao, membuat Kris tersenyum.

"Yah, lumayan. Aku bukan orang yang cepat merasa puas, tapi tadi aku merasa sudah lumayan bagus."ucap Kris, diangguki Tao.

Tao memperhatikan lengan kanan Kris, kemudian terdiam ketika melihat sesuatu menyembul dari balik kausnya. Seperti tato. Dengan rasa _kepo_ yang tinggi, akhirnya Tao menyingkap lengan itu.

" _Red Cross_? Kakak anggota palang merah?"tanya Tao, diangguki Kris.

"Aku sudah menjadi anggota palang merah sejak aku masih SMA. Aku mencintai organisasi itu, makanya aku membuatkannya sebuah tato. Bagus, kan? Sekarang aku menjadi anggota dari Korps Sukarela di sini."ucap Kris, membuat Tao merasa berbinar.

"Aku juga! Aku anggota palang merah pada persatuan _Red Cross Youth_!"ucap Tao, membuat Kris semakin berbinar.

"Benarkah? Apa kau akan ikut pada acara _camp_ bersama palang merah nanti di Seoul? Bulan depan, tanggal 14."ucap Kris, diangguki Tao.

"Sekolahku mengirim aku dengan satu kawanku untuk ke sana. Aku salah satu anggota aktif, makanya aku yang diamanahkan. Aku sedang melakukan latihan rutin dengan pelatihku, untuk persiapan _camp_ nasional itu."ucap Tao, membuat Kris tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Sampai ketemu di sana, Tao."ucap Kris, membuat Tao berbinar.

"Benarkah!? Kakak juga ikut!?"pekik Tao, diangguki Kris.

Baik Kris maupun Tao tak dapat menahan rasa bahagia mereka. Saking bahagianya, Tao bahkan sampai mendekap leher Kris dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu. Kris agak terbelalak, ketika merasakan dekapan Tao yang spontan itu.

"Yeayyy! Ini berita baguussss!"pekik Tao, dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Kris tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Tao kembali pada posisi duduknya di samping Kris, menatap _namja_ itu dengan berbinar. Bibirnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, dan Kris pun merasakan bahwa sudut bibirnya berkedut untuk tersenyum.

Sepertinya mereka memang sudah berjodoh.

Jodoh itu tidak akan kemana-mana, kok. Betul kan, _readers_?

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **HAI GUYS!**

 **THANKS YAA UDAH BACA FF INI HEHEHE**

 **Well, di ending author sengaja masukin hal-hal berbau kepalangmerahan, soalnya author cinta banget sama organisasi itu**

 **Adakah yang menantikan FF serial baru dari author? Kalau ada, comment ya! Huang and Wu sudah mempersiapkan satu FF spesial dengan konsep thriller lho! FF ini cukup berat sebenarnya, tapi nggak apa2 deh hehe**

 **So, mind to Read and Review my FF?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
